puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorvik XII defenders
This is the page to co-ordinate the People's Defence for Jorvik XII, to begin on 25th March 2006 at 12 PST. Important Message From Your Admiral Navers, XOs, and Jobbing Contacts need to be online one hour before the start of the blockade (11am PST) for a team meeting. I personally will be online several hours beforehand if you wish to get oriented sooner. Brontes addresses the crew Mates, we stand on the verge of a new day. The time for diplomacy and deals, alliances and arguments is over. Now it is the time to do what we do best. Tomorrow we will fill the air with cannon fire and fill the sea with our enemies. I am proud to lead you into the decisive battle for Jorvik. When we have won we will have secured the island for our master, his evil plans to perform. Only under evil rule can Jorvik be truly free. My spies tell me we will be outnumbered tomorrow. Our opponents tell me that we don't stand a chance. They do not know how strong we are. We are not poe-grubbing lickspittles out for easy money. We won't sleep at our posts and still expect pay. No! We are acolytes of Hades, and we fight for his glory. A fiery passion burns in our souls and each one of you is worth three of the others. We know that we will be well rewarded for our labours. Not for us the gaudy trappings of clothes or ships - we will be rewarded by the gods themselves. We must not forget our allies. Purple Monkey Dishwasher and Looterati have stepped up to help us. They have some of the sharpest minds and keenest blades and they have come to our aid when others were afraid. Like you they have faced down the naysayers and the people who said it couldn't be done. Like you they would see Jorvik in evil hands. By standing with us they have made a courageous stand and I, for one, will never forget them. And now, mates, I must speak of a more serious matter. The history of Jorvik is a long and bloody one. Brother has fought brother, mother has gone against daughter. Tomorrow will be no different. You may see on the decks of the opposing ships people you know, maybe they are your friends. But they have chosen their path and it is our duty to show them the error of their ways. Do not flinch when you aim squarely at their ship, for they would not spare you. In Hades' name we will send them to the bottom of the ocean, and while they swim home they can reflect on their foolishness. Tomorrow will be a momentous day in the history of Midnight. Never before have so many pirates prepared to do battle. You will be there, in the thick of it. You will not look back on Jorvik XII and wonder if you were on the right side. You know you are. Pirates today and pirates yet to come will envy you. Your tales of battle will enthral inns and docks the length and breadth of the ocean. You can say, 'I was there. I was evil. I was for Hades.' Mates, I must retire now to my quarters to complete my preparations for battle. Before I go I will propose a toast. You are truly the finest pirates I have ever worked with. Your courage and skill know no equal. Your determination to secure a home for our master is relentless. I salute you. My toast: To Jorvik. To evil. To us. Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war! Battle Orders Asmodeus has been appointed Admiral. He will be responsible for the on-board action and deciding what classes of ships to field. Soulja will understudy Whitefire. The jobbing contacts will be Agon and Icepay. They will load ships as directed by Asmodeus. This includes directing recently sunk mates to the next ship. The paymaster is Icepay. MrsWilt will be the ship dispatcher - making sure the boat being loaded has rum, shot and a watch assigned. Navigators and XOs will be grouped into teams of three, or watches. They will, among themselves, assign a navigator, lieutenant and XO. The XO will be responsible for giving gun orders and balancing the jobbers between stations. The lieutenant will stand in for the nav if they disconnect, otherwise will be responsible for communicating the ship's status to the Admiral. It is expected that each member of the watch will get a chance to do all three jobs, by rotating between rounds or ships. Watches are initially: * Tartarus Watch: Lizthegrey, Mariclare, Adversary (this team will only rotate if Liz wants it to) * Inferno Watch: Piratename, Jacid * Pandemonium Watch: Vilya, Slader * Enfer Watch: Cohogtwo, Ladyhamilton (XO only) * Cronus Watch: Jorviktwelve, Degobah * Hellhound Watch: Starwind (Nav), Geebus (Lt/Comms - joining Death's Banner for the duration) * Ixion Watch: Crotty, Wardemon and Harmless * Sisyphus Watch: If you think I've got this wrong speak up. I'm not infallible. Devotees of Hades & Assorted Hangers-On (Sign up here!) Add your name here, along with your preferred duty. All of them are up for grabs, even the cherished blockade coordinator job. Add your name even if you only want to puzzle, so that I know how many ships to provide. Administrative Work Jobbing contactery, stockmastering, blockade management, jobber wrangling, ambassadoring, and the like. (Experience a must!) * Lizthegrey, frigate navigator. I can also do blockade coordination if necessary, but would prefer to do the sinking of ships myself :) -Lizthegrey 04:23, 18 March 2006 (PST) * Sivius - Glad to help run individual ships/jobbing. 09:30, 18 March 2006 (PST) * Icemeister - Happy to assist jobbing. Can also run ships and I could bnav. Contact talk page or in game --Sagacious 09:36, 18 March 2006 (PST) * Wilt - Can help out jobbing and/or stockmastering. I could also be an XO (Do I need to put myself in the other list too for that?) Wilt 09:54, 19 March 2006 (PST) * Whitefire is willing to Navigate and Admiral. He has Admiraled 7 blockades and run the succesful neutral defenses of Gaea I, Chapparal I and Remora I. He has also naved in hundreds of blockade rounds and is a natural at the position. As a long-time acolyte of the Dark Lord and would be honored if his services were tapped. * Agon has a conveniently short name and is the alt of someone with extensive jobbing contact and stockmastering experience. He can also XO if required, or just sail. (Bnav is probably a bad idea.) --Agon 11:32, 20 March 2006 (PST) * Jacid - Willing to be stockmaster, as I've already got most done for the blockade. :P Navigators & XOs You don't even have to bring your own boat! * Starwind, General Navigation. Note, I am volunteering on my accord and thus my actions do not represent the Looterati. I also have the various voice programs as well. -Starwind 05:28, 18 March 2006 (PST) * Jacid. I can Nav or XO for any ship size needed. Have alot of experience in both during blockades. * Psychox. Navigator * Mariclare - XO. My actions do not represent Twisted Fate. * Vilya. Will Navigate For Anyone, Just out of retirement so i never got a chance to raise Nav. So, ignore the able. * Jorviktwelve. Will Nav or XO. * Soulja. Navigator for any size ship, on a brig or smaller can perform both navigation and XO. Been navving for quite a few years now, most know me as being at least relatively proficient at the practice. Have connection to the relevant voice chat programs, also have admiraled quite a few blockades. <3 * Piratename. Im always looking for the chance to navigate to expand on my experiance, it's one of the most enjoyable things in the game for me. Ive Navigated all sizes of ships in blockade and have very recently admiraled and navigated successfully. I have XOed previously and have no trouble XOing and waiting my turn to navigate. * Cohog. Very experienced blockade navver for a frig/brig. Have both Ventrilo and Teamspeak and can download whatever else is needed. Allied Flags * Purple Monkey Dishwasher * Looterati I Just Wanna Puzzle The backbone of any blockade. * FoxyFerret: I can bilge fer ye... Who needs sunshine, the outdoors, fluffy happy things? I *like* the dark! Category:BlockadesCategory:History